A known three dimensional load reacting mount transmits loads from all directions through a plain, self aligning bearing, particularly a single ball type bearing. A single ball type bearing or mount allows for angular misalignment and movement while maintaining proper load reaction. This type of bearing is capable of high radial load reaction, but relatively low axial load reaction. This can be a problem in the applications where high axial load reaction is required.
In applications of three dimensional load reaction mounts for supporting a member from a structural support, for example where the load reacting mount is necessarily supported outwardly from the structural support, axially directed loads applied to the member can result in considerable moment being applied to the structural support by way of the ball bearing. This limits the axial forces which a given mounting arrangement can safely transmit or requires an increase in the strength, hence weight, of the components of the mount and structural support. However, such a solution may not be acceptable in those applications where the weight or size of the mount is necessarily limited, as in aircraft structures.
Thus, there is a need for an improved three dimensional load reacting mount which overcomes the aforementioned problems of the known three dimensional load reacting mount. More particularly, there is a need for an improved three dimensional load reacting mount which is capable of transmitting higher axial loads while at the same time decreasing the moment applied to the associated supporting structure as a result of the transmission of such higher axial load.